Scars and Smiles
by the-yetis-love-anime
Summary: Naruto wakes up the day after his wedding and decides to do a little exploring and uncovers some sad memory of the past


**A/N: Hello everyone! It's the Yeti again. I posted this fic a while ago on Tumblr, but kept on forgetting to put it to this site. Again, English is not my native language, so please be lenient with mistakes you may find. Also, I only watched** _ **Naruto**_ **so if my facts don't line up with what's in your mind, I'm sorry! But still please enjoy this short one-shot.**

They were still lying in bed when the sun was well into the sky. Naruto was used to being lazy, but didn't expect his wife to be the same. _Wife_ , he thought. _I have a wife_. It had only been 24 hours since he married the beautiful Hyuuga, but he still couldn't stop the jumping sensation in his stomach when he thought about how they belonged to each other.

Rays of sunshine wiggled themselves into their room ( _their_ room; another flip in his stomach), and he was able to look at his sleeping wife freely. The blanket was tucked under her armpit as she lie on her side, covering her naked body. Naruto smiled childishly when he thought about their activities the night before.

He pets her head with the tip of his fingers, afraid he would wake her. He loved to feel the smooth silk feeling of her hair. He always loved that she kept it down and he loved when it would flow with the wind. He tucked a strand behind her ear, and continued on to caress her face. He let his finger slide down her cheekbone, her chin, come back up the other cheeks and ride across her forehead. His finger skimmed down her nose and crept back up to trace her eyebrows. Once down with feeling her face, his hand barely touches her neck as he taps his digits lightly against her collarbone. As he does this though, he feels a bump in the bone. The man shifts the blanket a little so he can see what it was that caused this bump on her body, and he recognizes a scar. _Oh, of course she would have scars. She is a shinobi afterall._

He continues down her body, and after appreciated her chest for a (long) while, he comes across another one of these bumps. However, this time, it is not a small scar, like the others he encountered on her body; this one feels much more important. It feels like the skin tried very hard to cover a whole and in its haste, created a small mountain range. Naruto doesn't want to wake up his wife, so instead of pulling down the blanket, this time he decides to duck into the covers. He feels for the scar again, and finally when he sees it, the realization hits him. _Pain_. Yes, it was her wound from when Pain impaled her. He pulled back his hand, as he felt he had no right to touch this part of her. He had no right because it was his fault. He lay there, still under the covers, progressively feeling like he was losing oxygen.

"Naruto?" he heard her hoarse morning voice. "What are you doing down there" A slight hint of amusement was found in her voice. When he didn't answer, she pulled the covers off, leaving them both vulnerable to the cool air.

He didn't look at her. "This scar…"

"What about it?" she answered. She had an idea about where his mind was at, but she wanted him to be honest with her.

"This is my scar, right? The one you got from Pain?"

"Yes, I got it from Pain, but it isn't _your_ scar." She said strongly.

Then his eyes found hers. "This is because of me. If I weren't so weak, you wouldn't have…- have _this_ on your body."

"This scar," Hinata started, as she set her hand on the scar on her stomach. "This scar was _my_ choice. Yes, I received this because I wanted to save you, but ultimately this was my fault." Her husband looked away, so she grabbed his face and brought it up to level with hers. "But I wouldn't wish this scar away if it meant that you died that day. This scar reminds me that for once in my life, I was strong, and I was strong for _you_. The person I love. Do you understand that?"

He looked straight into her eyes. He continued to be surprised by this woman: Hinata, the girl who had saved him countless times. Naruto grabbed her face and kissed her hard, crashing his lips against hers. Hinata let him kiss her as he pleased, feeling the need in every second their lips were connected.

"Naruto," she said, out of breath. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I still wish it weren't there, but I understand. You're beautiful, Hinata. So beautiful. And what's best: you're mine." The blond smiled at his wife, kissed her again, and pulled the sheets back over the both of them. He would show his woman how deeply he cared for her again.


End file.
